Gibberish
Gibberish is the most random form of communication. It is also so hard to understand that people don't bother translating it. History Gibberish dates back to the ancient village of Gibber, south of modern-day Montana. Gibber was the most populous village in ancient North America. It was also the capital of a small cluster of villages called Poopeepoopapandawanapeeapandapantaland (also known as the Gibberlands). The people of Gibber invented a language and dubbed it Likafrutahenaweenaovul (Gibberish). The language soon spread across Gibber and it became Gibber's official language. This language soon spread across the Gibberlands via the Great Poop Route. When the Gibberlands expanded across the continent, it was spoken by approximately 90% of its population. The other 10% who didn't speak the language were bombarded by deadly bananas. The Columbus Era By the year 1490, Gibberish had reached across what is now the Carribean to the island of Guanahani. To the Gibberish migrants living on it, it was called Columbusawannapapayenara, meaning "Columbus is a dork." Ironically, this was to be the island where Christopher Columbus would first make landfall. On October 12, 1492, he met the people of the island. Upon hearing what the name ment, Columbus killed half the population, burned up part of the island, and opened a McDonald's. A group of the remaining islanders fled the island on third-rate wooden raft, heading towards the North American continent with the news. Dun, Dun, DUN! The fleeing Columbusawannapapayenarites' news quickly spread across the continent. Many Gibberish people began to change their cultures and languages. Others beat themselves senseless and snorted fire ants. This is now known as the Division of the Later Gibberlands. Afterwards, the only people who continued to speak Gibberish lived in the original Gibberlands. Gibber began to lose power over the land, as many people declared independence in fear of Columbites. Gibber officially lost power over North America in 1599 with the Gahoolameharenitayures (Treaty of Independence). Gibber now only controlled what it had originally controlled. Gibber's Fall By 1650, Gibber had become far less powerful. Grafitti was drawn on the walls of buildings. People were becoming independent and nomadic hobo tribes. Soon, Gibber had lost control of two-thirds of the original Gibberlands. The remaining villages ransacked Gibber using donkeys and tacos. In 1671 Gibber finally lost all control of the Gibberlands after the entire village was destroyed by fire and pelted with goat feces. The Gibberish people who survived were lit on fire and pushed over a cliff. Rediscovery of Gibberish On July 26, 1945, a man walking along a path in Montana tripped over a stone covered in unusual markings. He took the stone and looked for more. He ended up finding 12 of them. When he took them home, he noticed that they all conected to form a large block of markings. He took them to a research center where they remained until 1954, when another stone was discovered with familiar markings, including the ones on the twelve stones. It was discovered that it was a translation tool, similar to the Rosetta Stone. One of the mysterious markings was translated to "Gibber Sucks! Down with Gibberish!" Another was translated to "I farted." In 1956, another stone was discovered with different markings. None matched up with the ones on the translator rock. One of them was a common Indian language. The mysterious markings were translated to "Welcome to Gibber." One of the researchers dubbed the markings Gibberish, and the name lived on. Usage Gibberish is used to describe when someone speaks or writes in a way that no one understands. It is not an official language, as very little of the original Gibberish language survives to this day. Then again, even if there was, who would care enough to translate it? So, Gibberish describes when people speak or write in a way that is uninterpretable. It is also used to describe Billy Mays. Randomness The reason that Gibberish is so random is that it is unpredictable. No two forms of Gibberish are alike, so this adds to why it is random. It is also random in the sense that it is unexpected. A example of Gibberish JDFOGHPSDGHPHOGTHO0jiofrhphe580 3 jup0y634hjyu590t234%? B=012 0u05uw34u ei]]ka[huwtyi[ rltjk3'ptrjp34tjkqr fyhr8y6tujlghjmhgbkjkf ghut5tlmehdju I-SUCK-EGGSddgffyhgnfgycvhjtyhtjfgyjitghretoryw645yo9l8ygherik7yt58tiufhb cvhjhgyrgjxjgnhu,,dfwAzsxrtq